Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)
"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" is a song from Wake Up Jeff! Concert later went on to be released as Wiggledance!. It later got a special version on The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack. In 1998, This song was re-recorded for Wiggle Time! and was put out on the Toot Toot! album as "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship". Listen Song Lyrics Toot Toot! (album)= Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Oh my goodness me!) With roosters and ducks singing this song Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo So now every day when he talks, this is what he says Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too Chorus Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too. Chorus (Repeat 3 times) |-|The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack= Doo doobee doo, doobee doo, doo doobee doobee doo Doo doobee doo, doobee doo, doo doobee doobee doo Doo doobee doo, scoobee doo, waa Let's all quack together Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack doodley doo Hey, I got one guys Brr brrr brr brr, Brr brr etc (for length of verse) How about you, Murray? Ha ha ha ha, ha ha haa, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa What's Jeff up to? (Jeff snores...) Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack doodley doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack doodley doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack quack quack Cockadoodle doo Quack quack quack doodley doo Lyric Variants Taiwanese= 费瑟剑船长睡着了 在他的海盗船上 然后他在农场醒来 (哦, 我的天哪!) 公鸡和鸭子在唱这首歌 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 cocoa-a-dodle-doo 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 cocoa-a-dodle-doo 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎涂鸦 所以现在他每天说话的时候 这是他说的 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 cocoa-a-dodle-doo 他还跳农家乐舞 你也可以这么做 "合唱" 他是公鸡还是海盗？ 我只是不知道 啊, 啊, 啊 啊, 在那里。 他还跳农家乐舞 你也能做到。 合唱 (重复 3次) English Translation Captain Feather Sword fell asleep On his pirate ship Then he woke up on the farm (Oh my god!) The cock and the duck are singing this song 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 Cocoa-a-dodle-doo 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 Cocoa-a-dodle-doo 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 graffiti So now he talks every day This is what he said 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎, 嘎嘎 Cocoa-a-dodle-doo He also dances farm music and dance You can do this too "chorus" Is he a cock or a pirate? I just don't know Ah, ah, ah Ah, there. He also dances farm music and dance You can do it too. Chorus (repeated 3 times) |-|Spanish= El Captain Feathersword se durmió en el barco así y luego desperto en una granja (Oh, Carambal) Con gallos y patitos cantando así Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Y ahora cada dia, habla y canta y dice asi "Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui" Y hace tambien un baile así Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Sera un gallo o un pirata "Pués yo no lo sé Oiga sí, oiga no yo quisiera adivinar" Y hace tambien un baile así Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui English Translation The Captain Feathersword It's asleep on the ship like that. And then I wake up on a farm. With rooster and ducks singing like that Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quack, kiquiriqui And now every day, he speaks and sings And it says so. " Cuac, quac, quac, quac, cac Qui-kiriqui-qui " And it does a dance too. Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quack, kiquiriqui It's a rooster or a pirate. " Well, I don't know. Hey, hey, hey. I'd like to guess ". And it does a dance too. Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quack, kiquiriqui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quack, kiquiriqui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quac, cac, quack Qui-kiriqui-qui Cuac, quac, quack, kiquiriqui Intro Transcript (Wiggledance!) Captain Feathersword: ''(after getting his hat and sword back) I feel Quite Quackers after that. Quack, quack, quack. '''Anthony: '''Captain, did you just say "Quack, quack, quack"? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, yes I did say, "Quack, quack, quack." '''Anthony: '''We can say that, too. Let's all try it together! ''(with crowd of people) "''Quack, quack, quack." '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, and uh... Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Anthony': We can do that one, too. You ready? (with crowd of people) ''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Wow, that's great! '''Greg: '(arriving while holding duck and rooster hats) ''Oh-ho! Anthony, I've got some hats here for us to wear. Look at that. There's a rooster hat for you, my friend. ''(giving rooster hat to Anthony) Anthony: 'Oh, looks good. ''(putting rooster hat on his head) '''Greg: Jeff, I've got a duck hat for you (giving duck hat to Jeff and Jeff puts it on his head) and I've got a duck hat myself so I'll just put that on. (starts putting duck hat on his head) Anthony: (pointing to Murray arriving while wearing a rooster hat) Hey, look at Murray! He looks great! Murray: Cock - a - Doodle Doo!! Greg: It's Murray the rooster! Murray: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack, and cock-a-doodle-doo together. (Jeff plays the intro on piano keyboard.) Captain Feathersword: 'Oh yes, indeed. We can do the whole thing. Here we go! ''(The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sing) Title History The song's first appearance in Wiggledance! had it titled as "'''Quack Quack", a title also used for the version used in The Wiggles Movie. Its first studio appearances in Wiggle Time! and TV Series 1 also use this title. However, beginning with its first album appearance in Toot Toot! (not counting the Movie Soundtrack version), its title became officially known as "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" for many years, with TV episodes and videos adopting this title beginning with TV Series 2 and The Wiggly Big Show respectively. The booklet and DVD menus of the 2007 video Wiggledancing! Live In Concert combined these two titles into "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)". This title was later used in The Wiggles Big, Big Show!, and most notably the 2009 and 2013 compilation albums Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles, as well their 2010 and 2014 video counterparts. From 1999 to 2010, only TV Series 4 (2005) used the original "Quack Quack" title on its own. In recent years, however, the original title has been used again. Since the 2011 album Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!, nearly all appearances of the song have been credited under this title, with the only exceptions being the updated versions of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles album and video, which as mentioned above combines the two titles. Interestingly, the album Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! adds a comma, calling it "Quack, Quack". As there has been some debate among fans over whether "Quack Quack" or "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship" is the true title of the song, this article uses the combined title, to acknowledge both while also using an official alternative title. Song Credits Trivia * The Piano & Trumpet Track from the 1996 Concert Version is Reused in the Wiggles Movie Version, Plus with the Lead Vocals performed by the former Yellow Wiggle Greg Page. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Although Quack Quack has been changed to “Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship” since 1998, the year when the Toot Toot album was released, the former title is still heard during the chorus and is still seen in the regular version of the Wiggle Time! video. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals in The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack version. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 1998 version, although he can be seen playing it in the music video. * Anthony Field is uncredited for providing vocals in the 1998 version. * Paul Paddick is uncredited for voicing Captain Feathersword in the 1998 version. * The 1997 version plays in C whereas the current version since 1998 plays in D. * The Dorothy the Dinosaur version plays in A. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the title is the same one as the original. * In 1999, which was 2 years after the song was first published, the song won at the APRA awards. * Though popular from 1996-2012 at concerts and in both videos and the television series, this song has since fallen out of the rotation of greatest hits in favor of songs from the new generation's catalogue. Since 2013, only the chorus of this song has been preformed at concerts and in television series. * The Instrumental without Backing Vocals can be heard on the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Bloopers Video Appearances Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 5 Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party songs Category:The Mariachi Wiggles Songs Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Sailing Around The World Segment Songs Category:Songs that have title differences Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:The Wiggly Safari Show Songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:The Latin American Wiggles Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs